


【想见你|暗黑向】罪恶之盒

by Oreacheesecake



Category: Someday or one day, 想见你
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreacheesecake/pseuds/Oreacheesecake
Summary: 一个人要走的多远才会坠入深渊？为了一个执念 ，又可以付出牺牲多少？昔日肆意明朗的缱绻，终于化作欺骗、操纵、罪恶与执着。在这交错的时空里，故事的开端与结尾 ，从来都由不得你我 。只留那台古老的随身听，岁岁年年地躺在那里。
Relationships: 李子维/陈韵如
Kudos: 3





	【想见你|暗黑向】罪恶之盒

**Author's Note:**

> 本文构思来源于我男朋友看完前几集时的暗黑脑洞，故人物出现严重OOC，CP也为了给脑洞里的剧情让路出现魔改，慎入。

序

所以暂时将妳眼睛闭了起来  
黑暗之中漂浮我的期待  
平静脸孔映着缤纷色彩……

直到，所有的期待映在反光镜里你的目光中，一瞬一瞬地黯淡、陨落。

你告诉我，请你不要继续喜欢我了，不然我真的不知道该怎么继续和你做朋友。

我试图将这句话串起来完整地理解，却看到每一个字在黑暗中盘旋消散。而我，只想自己能和它们一起，游离于你冰冷的注视之外。

你走了，我也没有再挽留。好吵，这个世界里的一切，本来就都不曾属于过我。

可我还是放不掉那一点点的不甘心，为什么在我生日的这一晚，不仅有着你毫不犹豫的拒绝，还接而要接受他们的离开？

我大脑一片空白，几乎是手脚自己做的奔向门外的决定。仿佛就像是收到了某种沉着而庄严的牵引，一步一步地，将我带到了那里。

然后，我看到了他。

街灯下，我们四目相交的一瞬仿佛经历了千百年的洗礼。那双曾经清澈见底的眼眸中铺下了一层薄薄的霜雪，可是在寒意背后，却是无论如何都熄不灭的火焰。

我突然全都明白了。而他，正随着刺耳的鸣笛声，向我跑来。

舞池中的人群渐渐散开  
应该就是现在……  


一、2000

李子维惊醒的那一瞬间，迷离的月色正映在他眼前的花圈上。圈中人淡淡的笑容很平静，也很美，仿佛从来没有从经历过悲剧一般。

他揉了揉眼睛，看向不知道什么时候坐到他身旁的莫俊杰。

两人都欲言又止，也的确没有什么语言是能够表达出他们各自千回百转的心绪。

终于先开口的是莫俊杰：“小年夜快乐。”

“快乐？”李子维听到自己的声音空荡而遥远。

莫俊杰叹了口气：“我相信陈韵如会希望你快乐的。或至少不是总像这样在她的墓前待到睡着，你不记得以前她最怕你着凉了吗？”

李子维淡淡苦笑，下意识地看向自己身上的毛衣。明明一针一线的脉络那么清晰，可是将它们串在一起的那个人却长眠于他无法触及的咫尺。

终于李子维幽幽的说道：“一年了。”开了一瓶莫俊杰带来的啤酒，又给莫俊杰也开了一瓶。

莫俊杰几乎是一口气将酒喝完，仿佛是急切地要给自己找一个借口，去问出那句话。

开口的瞬间，他的目光迫切而炙热：“李子维，你老实地告诉我，你到底在进行着些什么？为什么你最近总是……那么奇怪？”

奇怪吗？李子维恍若未闻，嘴角边却扯出一抹自己也没有发觉的苦笑，原来我已经变成了个奇怪的人。

莫俊杰却并没有转移话题的意思：“从小到大，我就你这么一个，唯一的一个这么好的朋友。陈韵如已经走了，而现在你身上……明明就发生了什么严重的事情，你却对我只字未提。李子维，我已经不能再失去你了，你明白吗？”

李子维的目光终于有了聚焦点。可也仅是停留在莫俊杰脸上皎洁的月光上，突然之间他发觉他已经失去了那样明亮的双眼。

你不希望我再有什么事，可故事已经开始了。而故事一旦开始，就一定要有个结局。

不能回头的话，那就走得更远吧……  


二、1999

小年夜的夜晚，大雨倾盆。

李子维永远忘不了，在他拼尽全力跑向大楼就要到达楼梯底部的一瞬间，坠落在他眼前的却是那个纤弱的身影。

人体自由下坠的速度是什么？李子维不知道，可是那几秒的时间，仿佛比一个刹那还短，但又比他这一生的长度还要冗长深刻。他双膝一软，重重摔在了地上却浑然不觉得疼痛，甚至也不知道自己是如何来到的她的身旁。

雨水将泪水淹没，她艰难地望向了他一眼，目光中有着痛苦、不甘、恐惧与绵延不绝的不舍。献血自她的口中流出，蔓延到大地上，曼珠沙华般的惊心动魄。

她仿佛在努力想说什么，可终是徒劳。终于，还是被倾盆而下的大雨淹没了呼吸。

李子维脑中嗡嗡作响，他的大脑本能地抗拒着眼前发生的一切。只是疯狂地想要去撕裂什么、毁灭什么。这种情绪迅速蔓延至他的每个细胞里，聚集到了喉咙，化作一声仿佛涵盖了整个浩瀚宇宙的清啸。他哪怕，能够听到她最后想说的话也好。

然后，整个世界突然静止了。无数的雨点悬挂在了半空；而刚落地的那些，反弹上来的定格则宛若一根根冰冷的针。

他从来没有看过陈韵如这么、这么地静止，哪怕是在生命力被抽离出她的身体那一刻。

仿佛是受到了某种牵引一般，李子维不自觉地抬起了头。然后，他看到了站在顶楼的，嘴角边带着邪恶而满足笑容的，那个人。

“谢宗儒……！”

李子维仿佛找回了自己全身的力气，拔腿就要往楼上跑。

可是……

可是他耳畔这时响起了一个声音，戏谑而慵懒。

“你想要找回陈韵如么？”

李子维环顾四周，可是却找不到声音的来源。它却肆意地由他大脑内的最深处扩散开来，丝毫不容得他拒绝。

“我想。”他在心里如是说。

“那你愿意为此付出什么样的代价？”

李子维一怔，下一句却是真的发出了声音来：“你是谁？你在哪？”

那个声音不置可否：“我现在就在这个废物的手上。你愿意从他手中接过来吗？”

李子维顺着一瞧，果然在谢宗儒的手中看到了……陈韵如先前持有的随身听？

“接过来？我一点兴趣也没有，我只想知道这个杀人犯要怎样才能抓到，为陈韵如报仇雪恨。”

“都说了，他是个废物，只适合交给法律这种无聊的工具解决。重要的是……你。”

“我？”

在他来得及反应过来之前，那个声音又在耳畔响起：“如果你愿意的话，我们可以做一笔交易。”

“……什么交易？”

故事一旦开始，就永远不会有结局。

  
三、1998

“那你好好想想，你还记得阿嬷家在哪里吗？可以的话我带你回去。”

“有一个白白的、高高的、红色尖尖的屋顶，还有海……”

“那哥哥带你去找你的家好不好？”

……

“你家到底在哪里啊？”

“我……我不记得了……”

“好好好，你先别哭，我们沿着海岸线再找找，可能你就想起来了。”

海岸线随着黄昏的到来笼罩上了一层柔美的纱，微风徐徐，公路蜿蜒。

“找到了、找到了、找到了、……”

“太好了，赶快回去吧。”

“大哥哥，我还有最后一个问题要问你。”

“什么？”

甜美的声音随着渐变成血红色的晚霞，忽然就结了冰：“你为什么要杀了我？”

啪的一声，李子维愕然惊醒，额角边早已被涔涔而下的大汗浸湿。

陈韵如有些不好意思地对他说：“对不起，是我不小心把书本掉到地上了，吵醒了你午睡。”

“……午睡？”却有种恍如隔世的感觉。

沉默。

半晌之后，李子维的眼前出现了一瓶矿泉水。

陈韵如的声音还是很轻：“做噩梦了吧。”

李子维只是点了点头：“你怎么会在我班上？”

“哦，莫俊杰叫我下课后来找他的。”

“他不是一下课就走了吗？搞什么鬼？”

陈韵如不疾不徐地说：“或许……他是想要给我一个机会跟你说话吧。”

李子维一时语塞，陈韵如却自顾自地继续说着：“上次，我跟你告白的事情。请你不要有压力，也不要躲着我。毕竟这件事情，本来就跟你无关。我只想要继续做你们的朋友，每天可以看到你就好了。这样……可以吗？”

李子维笑了笑，脑内挥之不去的还是方才梦境里的小女孩，窗外的冷雨和眼前陈韵如熟悉的身影却让他心里平添了几分平静。

“好。”

故事的开始与结束，从来都由不得我们。

  
四、1999

微光的尽头，唯有少年的颤抖。

但无论心里如何惊涛骇浪，李子维都强行克制着自己，没有将手里那台随身听摔下。他紧靠着背后的墙壁，看到那人一头雾水地打开了放在门前的匿名包裹。

然后，将磁带放进了家里的播放器里。

你可以随着我的步伐  
轻轻柔柔的踩……

门里，本已浑浊的双眼更加凌乱不堪。那人仿佛是经历着一场旷世的洗礼，双肩不住地颤动着，终于，目光有了焦距。

——落在了餐桌的小刀上。

李子维放下了手机，长长地呼出了一口气。总算，可以休息了。可就在这时，身体里仿佛有一股巨大的隐性力量，精准地堵住了他的任督二脉，拉扯着、撕裂着。算不上痛，却比纯粹的疼痛难捱千百倍。

他感觉自己的双腿异常沉重，每多走一步都可能会花光自己的力气。但心里还是有个重过这些的声音，让他快点离开。

来到一片空旷一点的草地，就无须直面陌生的自己。

“做的不错，值得给你这三个月的时间。”

李子维眉头一蹙：“什么——才三个月？我费了这么大的力气才找到一个适合的人，这样下去我得要找多少个人才能撑到那一年？”

“以他的资质，三个月已经是给得很多了。”

“资质？到底什么才是你说的资质？！”

“你自己资质这么高，怎么会参不透呢？”

“……”

“记住，只有当他们自愿接纳我的时候，这一切才会有意义……”

忽然感觉到自己的肩膀被人拍了两拍，李子维全身的汗毛竖起，满脸惊恐地转过身来。

莫俊杰一脸关切地问道：“你没事吧？怎么吓了这么大一跳，刚刚那么入神在想什么？”

李子维惊魂未定：“哦，没事，就是在这边听音乐而已。你怎么会在这里啊？”

“哦，我表舅今天过生日，我跟奶奶一起来找他。可是太无聊了，就出来随便走走。”莫俊杰低头一看，映入眼帘的是李子维手中紧紧攥着的蓝色盒子。

“李子维，你在用陈韵如的随身听听音乐吗？”

李子维没想到他会突然这么问，有点慌张地说：“哦，对，偶尔会拿来听听。”说着不自觉地将它放进了自己外套的口袋。

莫俊杰看着他，若有所思。

翌日，新闻头条赫然报导着：刚出狱的强奸犯韩均峰在出狱的第二天于树泉村再度持刀抢劫，现已被逮捕归案。所幸警方及时收到路人报案，赶到现场时受害人夏女士只受到轻伤，而韩均峰则疑似表现出精神失常的迹象。案件还在持续调查中。 

五、2015

你可以随着我的步伐  
轻轻柔柔的踩  
将美丽的回忆慢慢重来  
突然之间浪漫无法释怀……

“欢迎光临，喜欢什么画都可以随便看看哦。诶——叶市长？”

叶年笑了笑致意，与这位年轻的老板闲话了几句后生可畏、生意兴隆之类的客套话，三言两语却已经感到力不从心。

他本只是心不在焉地走进了这个似乎刚开张不久的工作室，根本就没有注意看展览的都有什么。而既然被认出来了，也只能换上客套亲切的笑容。

他不是个爱画的人，只是想要强迫自己做些什么来稳定心绪，而这里播放的老歌，似乎也有着一种神秘的力量，帮他的思绪慢慢聚焦……

慢慢，聚焦。

离开工作室的时候已是傍晚。叶年缓步走在回家的路上，灯火忽明忽暗，映得小路迷人而静谧。

“……你想要救你的儿子吗？”

叶年浑身一震，却似乎对于这个声音的出现惊讶不起来，不由自主地放任它继续在耳畔环绕。

“你知道的，以你现在迂腐的行事作风，滔滔的病情只会在你筹到钱之前恶化。”

——不行，我清廉一生，不能对不起天地良心……

“爸爸，救我！爸爸，我好痛！”

“爸爸……爸……”

叶年大口地呼吸着，整个大脑已经被滔滔被病痛折磨的画面占据，几欲爆裂。

“你想眼睁睁地看着他，因为你的无能而死去吗？叶年，杀死他的根本不是病魔，是你——是你 。”

“不要……不要！”他双手抱头，撕心裂肺的重量压得他蹲了下来。

突然之间，他眼前清晰地浮现了亡妻的样子，她眼里流下的，不知是血还是泪。一个眼神，他便都懂了，他现在的抉择，并不会被九泉之下的她所原谅。

“五百万，对于国家只是个微不足道的数字，却可以救你们父子二人的命。”还是那个声音，说着说着，却与他自己的声线融作一体。

世间所有的嘈杂在这一刻停止。

叶年再次抬起头的时候，眼里仿佛有了冰冷的火焰。

他缓缓起身，踱步走向自己的办公室。

初升的一轮弯月洒下丝丝缕缕的银辉，映在他一下子白了的鬓角上。

映在，街角边随之隐去的褐影上。是否微笑了，他已浑然不觉。

哒的一下，灯光亮起。

“Surprise!!”眼前的少女蹭地一下扑到了他的怀里，明媚又喜人。

“怎么啦？吓我一跳咧。”

“就想你啦，不行哦？”

“可以可以，我也很想你。”

“真的假的王诠胜，今天都没给我打电话 ——”

黄雨萱的双唇突然被温柔地覆盖，她轻轻吮吸着，回应着这份安心的甜蜜。

她不知道的是，他环住她的双手没有放下，双眼却骤然张开。

想你了，很想很想你……

屋顶上，一抹黑影留下一声叹息，起身走回了醉人的夜色里。 

六、1998

如果那时候我再有种一点……

“陈韵如，我喜欢你。你不需要给我任何答案，你只需要记住，你是我很重要的人，这样就好了。”

陈韵如不知该如何回应，想要开口拒绝，却又被莫俊杰真诚的目光生生把话遏在了喉咙。

莫俊杰深吸了一口气转身离去。一气呵成地，来到了李子维家门前。

李子维看到莫俊杰的时候稍微惊讶了一下：“诶莫俊杰，你干嘛那副表情啊？我是有欠你钱忘了还哦？”

莫俊杰的声音很沉稳，也很坚定：“李子维，我不想再跟你拐弯抹角。你如果真的像你所说的，你对陈韵如没有任何感觉。就请你帮我一个忙。从现在开始，离陈韵如远一点。有多远就多远。”

“蛤？你昨天不还是说……诶莫俊杰你等等……”

莫俊杰却已经骑着机车远走，只留下一个一头雾水的李子维伫立在原地。

只是，故事一旦开始，谁还能够阻止得了它结束吗？

李子维和陈韵如各自想着莫俊杰突如其来的话，不知不觉便踏出了家门，走在阳光明媚的路上，一步一步。

台南的小镇或许真的很小。

因为，就这样走着走着，他们竟就走到了对方的眼前。

李子维一怔，说实话，他还没想好该如何面对莫俊杰的强硬，和心里已经悄悄萌芽的种子。

而陈韵如却缓缓抬起了一路上低着的头：“李子维，我喜欢你。”

……

“莫俊杰刚刚来找我告白了。我一时之间没有整理好思绪，不知道该怎样回答他。可是也是他的话让我更加想明白了，我不能欺骗自己的心。

“在我车祸之后，虽然我昏迷了几天，可是却是能听到外界声音的。我知道你来找我道过歉，也知道现在的你还不喜欢我。但是，莫俊杰跑来跟我告白了，我听了他的话，突然之间也有了向你说这些话的勇气。

“莫俊杰也是我的朋友，我当然也在乎他的感受。只是，如果我不对自己坦诚的话，对他来说也会是一种伤害不是吗？”

陈韵如说完，抿了抿嘴收齐了自己恳切的目光，却没有再重新低下头。见李子维半晌没有回应，便决定要离开。

——却在转过身前的那一刹那，感觉到李子维的手轻轻抓住了她的手臂。

“陈韵如，你想不想和我一起去看海？”

后来的陈韵如有时会想，四周那无穷无尽的蔚蓝，倒是跟那片大海，有些许的相像。

那便是她在漫长的日月里，唯一的慰藉。  


七、2019

“小姐……小姐，你醒醒啊，小姐！”

黄雨萱大梦初醒，挣扎着环顾四方。这是……一辆公车里？

刚才的一切，难道皆是一场梦？

可是为什么却又那么真实。梦里的她叫做陈韵如，是一个台南的高中生。在十八岁的年纪里，与一个叫李子维的少年，相知、相惜、相爱。

“小姐，到站咯，请下车。”

“这里是哪里啊，我刚才不是还在唱片行吗？”

“你是睡昏头了吧，这里是台北，不是什么唱片行。”

台北就不能有唱片行吗……？黄雨萱潜意识里嘀咕了一句，便赶快向眼前的鸭舌帽车长道了歉，飘飘忽忽地下了车。

只是台北夜晚带着车尾气的熟悉空气里，却也没有把那种感觉从她的心里驱散。那种……仿佛自己灵魂中的一部分，存在了陈韵如的身体里的奇异感觉。

夜幕下，黄雨萱渐行渐远。

车长收回了他悠长的目光，化作一道凌厉的电火，落在了车后排的那人身上。

“够了吗？”

李子维的目光里不见悲喜。身着暗色的他，几乎是要隐藏在熄了灯光的车身里。

车长大步向前，居高临下地看着李子维，直逼他的双眼毫无回旋的余地。

“你什么时候知道的？”

莫俊杰眉头锁在了一起：“这重要吗？”

李子维想了想：“确实不是很重要。”

“李子维！你到底打算什么时候才停手。”

李子维叹了口气，起身要走。

这一次，莫俊杰却不想再退让。李子维被他强硬地推回了座椅上，只得任由莫俊杰在他的外套口袋里翻找。

莫俊杰看着手中的蓝色随身听，起身就要离开。

李子维有些艰难地站了起来：“莫俊杰，你发生么疯？！你快把它还给我。”

没想到的是，他刚抓到莫俊杰的衣角，却反被莫俊杰撂倒在地上。腿上的旧伤一阵剧痛，李子维咬紧了牙关却阻止不了冷汗落在自己苍白的唇上。

莫俊杰有些痛心疾首地说：“你看看你现在都变成了什么样子。这么多的伤，说实话，我不想问你到底都是怎么来的。可你都已经让自己变成了这样，我能做的，就只有不让你一错再错。”

李子维紧抓着座椅靠背，借助它的力量还是慢慢起了身。竟不见狼狈。

他看着远走的莫俊杰，自嘲地笑了：“这种程度的反噬，又怎能跟灵魂撕裂的痛苦相比？”

莫俊杰，我们终于走到了这里。 

莫俊杰凝视着手中的随身听，良久，终于戴上了耳机。

“我想……和你做一笔交易。”

你给的爱 无助的等待  
是否我一个人走 想听见你的挽留  
春风秋雨 飘飘落落 只为寂寞…… 

八、2019

莫俊杰记得他第一次来到台北，是那2012年被派来公干的时候。

也永远忘不了路过国立大学时看到的那一幕。

眼前的人明明是自己熟知的李子维，年龄却小了许多。眼神里也有一种……陌生的、空洞的快乐。

而在他身畔的，竟是一个和和当年的陈韵如相像至极的女孩子。

可她身上耀眼的阳光，却是他从未在陈韵如身上见到过的。那种笑容，让他一时之间不禁恍了神，久久移不开眼。

等到确定了她离开之后，莫俊杰才小心翼翼地走到“王诠胜”身后。

“李子维，”他明明捕捉到了少年轻微的停滞，“我知道是你。这到底是怎么一回事？”

“这位先生，你可能认错人了。我叫王诠胜。”

莫俊杰的震惊溢于言表：“我们从小一起长大，虽然这几年你去加拿大后联络的少了，但我怎么可能不认得你？虽然，我真的没办法解释你为什么变成了大学生，腿伤也好了，可是、可是……”

“不好意思哦，我要上课了。”

“等等。”莫俊杰还是踱步向前，想了想说道：“这阵子你们这一带出现了一个精神失常的人到处伤人的案子，你……你自己多小心。我会等你自己想跟我解释的那一天。”

再过了两年，莫俊杰得到了一个到台北总部发展的机会。

本来，他是说什么也不会离开年迈的奶奶的，可是……心里总有一个微弱却坚定的声音，驱使着他的决定。

本来，大抵都相安无事，直到……他眼看着那个熟悉的身影，尾随着当时备受民众爱戴的市长。露出了，他前所未见的冰冷眼神。

还有，那台熟悉的随身听。

莫俊杰想要去做些什么，可他对这一切明明有着那么强烈的感觉，却总有着某种莫名的阻力使他始终无可奈何。

后来，“王诠胜”死了。

李子维却照旧存在于世界上。

莫俊杰已经几乎要被这一系列无法用常理解释的发展弄疯，而心里却隐隐有个微弱的，却难以忽视地声音说着，那她呢？黄雨萱怎么办？

一个莫名其妙闯入心里的身影，又要怎样才能抹去？

说来好笑，他竟不知不觉地在暗处，开始追随她的踪影。就算她不会记得，那个在她开车失神差点出车祸时，突然跳出来逼得她急刹车的路人长得什么样子；在她烂醉于树下，第二天看到附近有犯罪分子被抓而自己却安然无恙的原因是什么。

这份情感，却是就连对于当年的陈韵如，他都不曾倾注过的。

他只想陪着她、看着她……保护她。

因为，他总感觉这一切的一切，不是一个意外。他需要的，只是一个结束这一切的方法。

于是，他终于戴上了那一副耳机。

“我想和你做一笔交易。我想，回到1998年。”

回到那个李子维和陈韵如还没产生感情的时间。

如果他们不曾相爱，是不是陈韵如就不会死，是不是后来李子维就不用越陷越深，是否就不用牺牲……你。

若我无法改变这结局，就让我在开端，将一切归零。

  
九、2010

昔日那个肆意明朗的少年，眸子里已然慢慢堆积起了尘霜。

他总是习惯呆坐在原地一言不发，有时不知不觉就已经过了几个小时。

身体各处的疼痛也接踵而至，似乎一点也没不曾忘记过他，一计计都是过往这十几年来的烙印。

李子维知道，他已经没有回头路，而接下来的种种，只会愈发艰难。

他看着手中黄雨萱的照片，那种呼之欲出的单纯和美好……令他不禁生出一丝不忍。

却只能将这抹情绪隐藏在自己都寻不到的角落，然后将目光投向了桌上的另一张照片。

那人跟他有着相似的眉眼，目光中却透着胆怯腼腆。

“我身上的这些伤这么碍事，肯定是追不上她的。”

“你什么时候也开始这么拐弯抹角地说话？”

李子维的手指在桌子上来回跳动，仿佛在弹奏一首钢琴曲：“那么……穿越到一个长得很像自己的人身上，有办法让对方的灵魂栖息在盒子里吗？”我，不想让他来到我身上。

“如果对方死了当然就没这个必要。我可没有那么多闲情，去维持那么多个死人的灵魂。”

李子维听到“死人”二字，心还是止不住地颤了一下。

再开口，声线里却不闻悲喜：“代价，会超过我现在经历的这些吗。”

“我想想啊……会。”

李子维沉沉地道：“但都到了这一步，你也知道的，我已经别无选择。”

黄雨萱，我终于找到你了。

一个能够将她从漫漫长夜中解放出来的，和她一模一样的你。

这是一场横跨着时空的赌局，而我，输不起。

“多么好的女孩子啊，李子维。你真是，让我充满了惊喜。”

李子维闭上了眼睛，深深地叹了口气。

“不好意思，我是今年的新生啦……我想要到那个视传系的教学大楼，可是我不知道该怎么走诶。”

黄雨萱记得，他们相遇的那一天，午后的阳光微烫，洒在她暗金色的发丝间，一如往后那么多年里王诠胜和煦的温暖。

说也好笑，当时啊，她就是不明白为什么一个陌生人会对她有这么突如其来的、笨拙奇特的深情。

可是在很久以后的后来啊，她却在微笑着想，既然早在你真正认识我之前，你就已经深深喜欢上我了。那就让我用接下来一生的怀念，来填补我们相爱之前的这段空缺。

王诠胜，你翻开了故事的这一页，却没有告诉我，失去你之后的那些空白页要怎样去续写……

  
十、2019

为什么……

为什么？

莫俊杰呆呆地伫立在原地，良久忘了要眨眼。

戏谑的声音蓦地在脑海中响起：“你的机会已经用完了。现在该是你回报我的时候了吧？”

不、不……我明明已经努力地去追陈韵如了，为什么还是什么都没有改变？甚至，我去追陈韵如，反而却加速了他们在一起的过程……

难道，一切真的都是命运吗？

“莫俊杰，你居然相信命运那么无聊的东西，真是让我失望。”

莫俊杰凝神道：“那么，命运终归是敌不过你，对吗？”

可是……

随身听呢？！

莫俊杰忽地浑身一震，飞也似的跑向了不远处黄雨萱的家。他疯狂地敲着门，最后索性一脚将门踹开。

“黄雨萱！黄雨萱！”他已经顾不得自己这个“陌生人”的突然到访有多唐突，只想尽快确认心中的疑惑。或者说，尽快否定掉它。

映入眼帘的是一个眉头紧锁……在沙发上陷入很沉很沉的睡眠的她。

莫俊杰迅速地走上前去，不停地试图唤醒着黄雨萱。她仿佛听到了，又仿佛一点也接收不到，无论他怎么摇晃与祈求，始终是没有醒来。

他感到头痛欲裂。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，余光却落在了地上的一张纸上。

他就是王诠胜。

莫俊杰一眼就认出了，这是李子维的字迹！虽然仿佛是刻意地做了些改动，可同窗的那许多年里，光是李子维假冒的各种家长签名就看得多不胜数。这种扑面而来的熟悉感，万不会错。

他想干什么？他故意留下这个字条给黄雨萱看，莫非就是为了让黄雨萱心甘情愿地再回到那个梦境里去？

结论随着那颗飘然而下的种子在他心里，落地生根。

李子维，我不会再让你为了陈韵如，而牺牲掉所有那些无辜的人。还有……黄雨萱。

莫俊杰缓缓抚上黄雨萱的额头，深情而克制。

“我知道你还听得到我和你说话。”

“你是个聪明人。” 那个声音什么都没说，莫俊杰却感觉到它笑了。

“让我再一次回到1998年”，他如是说。“代价是，任何。”

如果故事里注定要有一个罪人，我愿承担这所有一切的罪孽。

这一切，早该结束了。

门外，铁制的拐杖一声一声地敲在地上，犹如死神的脚步般震撼深刻。

“莫俊杰，对不起。”

十一、1998

张开眼的瞬间，黑黢黢的夜与刺眼的灯光交汇融合而又生生分割开来，让人一阵目眩神迷。

可他深知，自己并没有多少时间犹豫。十几步开外的，正是隐有迷茫悲苦之色的陈韵如。

车灯直直刺在她的眼睛里，她下意识地举起手来遮盖住脸庞。

莫俊杰几乎是凭着直觉冲向了她，抢先一步将她扑倒在路边。手臂上也因护着她的动作而划开了一道长长的口子。鲜血缓缓流了出来出，他却丝毫没有反应。

“莫俊杰？你受伤了吧，要不要去医院？”

“我没事，不用去医院。”

“如果你真的没事的话，那我就先走了。刚刚谢谢你。”

“你是要找你的家人吗？我可以陪你。”

陈韵如没有点头也没有摇头，算是默许。

大雨倾盆。

血与水融在了一起，清晰的疼痛感迫使着他清醒，清醒地面对自己的抉择。

他望着眼前这个曾经让他怜惜的背影，慢慢地，却在他脑海中重叠为另一个挺拔自信、坚强却又柔弱的背影。

莫俊杰眼中的火焰烧得更旺盛了。

他的声音很轻，宛若呢喃：“陈韵如，对不起。”

然后，他一步步地向前去，狠狠将陈韵如推在了地上。双手则扼住了她的喉咙，一气呵成。

“莫……莫……”陈韵如面对这突如其来的变故，连双手拍打莫俊杰的力气都已经消失，想说什么却发不出声音来。

我在干什么？我在干什么？

莫俊杰对着陈韵如恐惧而幽深的双眸，突然有一丝的恍神。

也罢，也罢，如果往后的那一切都将终止在这一刻的话……陈韵如，我愿意拿命来赔你。

陈韵如见他手上略有松动，挣扎着将他推开。她使出浑身的力气往反方向跑着，却仍是眼冒金星、意识渐渐地模糊，混乱……撕扯着她，几欲爆裂开来。

莫俊杰双眼一凛，沉着地爬了起来，将目光锁定在了路边的一块大石上。他捡起大石，早已顾不得从耳畔滑下的助听器。

雨声奏成了一首交响曲，而此刻，他便是那万劫不复的命运。

手起、石落。眼前的弱质女子应声倒在了地上，粗喘着气的声音透过雨声依然很明晰。

铺天盖地的痛苦将她淹没，她费力地想要转过身来，却连抬头都已变成奢望。

莫俊杰看了看她，又看了看手中的血腥。

李子维，你想把黄雨萱的灵魂永远困在1999年，来换取一个和陈韵如重逢的机会。我便寄身于这罪恶之盒里，还天下一个太平。

再一次举起石头来的刹那，莫俊杰依稀从她的唇语中看到了，不要，我不是……

闷闷的一声响。顷刻间，便清零了这二十年来积累的种种，也清空了莫俊杰那几秒的心跳声。

他双腿一软，跌坐在了地上，却不知道是该看自己手里的石头、陈韵如的身体，还是这无边无垠的雨夜。

“莫俊杰，欢迎你。”脑海中的声音又骤然响起。

他不禁笑了起来，由自嘲渐变成癫狂，越来越大声，终于穿破了雨幕。

很久以后他也曾想过，如果当时他知道，他这一入狱，就连奶奶最后的日子都没能侍奉左右，他还会这么选择吗？

如果他知道……

可是，故事已经转动到这里，他也只能躺在那尖利的齿轮下，血肉模糊。

往后的日子里，莫俊杰总在牢里对着镜子出神。眼前这个满面胡渣、蓬头垢面的人，他早已不想面对。

只是心里的疑问，总是需得找到个了结。他一遍遍地梳理着发生的一切，终于有一天，他向那个声音开口了。

“李子维他，从头到尾一直都是你的爪牙。我会一步步沦陷，都是你打从一开始设下的圈套，对吗？”

彼端的声音竟听起来有几分欢悦：“你错了，没有什么爪牙，他早已经成为了真正的……”

——恶魔。 

十二、2019

李子维坐在他曾经称之为家的小屋里，双目空洞却又深邃。

他手持着随身听，目光所及之处，却不是眼前的光景，而是在脑内铺开的，另一个世界。

那个世界里，正下着大雨。少年冰冷的双眸中，燃起了熊熊火焰。

他附身捡起路边的石头，沉重如深渊。

李子维全身的汗毛都立了起来，二十年多年的等待，就在这一刻了。

音量渐渐加大，女子脸上的神色忽明忽暗，一半狰狞，一半却平静。

明天之后  
不知道面前的你是否依然爱我……

顷刻间，黄雨萱的眉宇间的混沌、挣扎之色忽然全部褪去。只化作冗长的深眠。

李子维悬着一口气望向她，终于有了很久很久以来，第一次触及眉眼的温柔。

黄雨萱，再见了。听说死亡并不可怕，痛过一下之后，便全都解脱了。

他漫步走向门外，呼吸着新鲜的空气。似乎连嗅觉都敏锐了三分。

“喂？救护车吗？我们楼层好像有人被入室抢劫了，门都被踢开了，女主人现在昏迷在沙发上。好……这边的地址是……”

李子维挂断了电话，沉默。

慵懒的声音里似乎带了几分好奇：“你现在居然什么都没有在想。”

李子维却没有发出一贯的冷笑：“我应该想些什么吗？是我对那么多年的枕边人有多残忍，还是我为了目的不惜牺牲了自己最好的朋友？”

“我还真是要感谢你，如果不是你的布局，莫俊杰，恐怕是不会自己起了杀念。”

李子维听到自己的声音很轻：“是啊，我们，曾经真是这世界上最纯真善良的两个少年。”

李子维感觉到有什么从自己的身体里抽走了，空空荡荡的让他的整个生命无处安放。

最后，他只是拖着依旧残缺的左腿，缓缓地走入了无边无际的黑夜里。

几日后。

台北的街道在暮色里分外迷人。

淅淅沥沥的雨声伴着女子急促的脚步声，合奏了这片天空下最动人的乐章。

她来到这个早已在梦里经历过千百次的场景，稍一停顿，“呀”地一声推开了那扇门。

门里站着一个拄着拐杖的男人。明明还没有到那个年岁，周身散发着的气息却沧桑入骨血，沉厚而悲壮。仿佛为了这一刻，他已经等待了千百年。

他们四目相交的那一刻，门外骤雨初歇。

“子维，我回来了。”

-终-


End file.
